I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn carrier and, in particular, a yarn carrier for use in an Axminster gripper loom. The invention also relates to an Axminster gripper loom incorporating the yarn carrier, a method of holding a plurality of yarns for selective presentation to a pair of gripper jaws in an Axminster gripper loom and a method of weaving a carpet.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In Axminster weaving, pile yarn is held in a carrier. Different colors of pile yarn are held in different positions along the carrier, and the carrier is selectively moved along its axis to present a chosen color to a gripper. The gripper picks the protruding end of the yarn, and withdraws a length prior to cutting a tuft length and placing it in the carpet. The reliability of the pick up of the yarn is dependent on the consistency of the yarn. In circumstances where the yarn is curly or badly twisted, for example, the protruding end of the yarn may not lie straight. Consequently, the gripper may not be able to pick up the yarn or may only pick up the yarn in a loose and unreliable manner.
It is an object of this invention to improve the reliability of pick up, and provide a yarn carrier that enables a gripper to pick up a yarn regardless of whether the yarn lies straight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a yarn carrier that holds yarn so that the yarn cannot be pulled back out of the yarn carrier.